A Sombra e a Escuridão
by MEL MorganWeasley
Summary: COMPLETA/-MiniSérie-pós Harry Potter e o Dragão Vermelho- A mini-fic entre DV e AP, para fãs de Morgan, Snape, e a era dos marotos, principalmente os sonserinos x marotos!
1. CAP 00 INTRODUÇÃO

A Sombra e a Escuridão fez muito sucesso por ser um estilo experimental de fic... admito que não é uma leitura fácil e deve explicar pontas soltas (ou complicar dependendo da pessoa) do DV e AP com relação a história da tríade Sirius/Morgan/Snape... bem como o relacionamento de Lily e Morgan... é uma fic muito mais curta que situei entre a AP e DV... aos que já leram é bom reler para entender a história Narcisa/Snape e quem não leu... é bom dar uma lida...

Um PS atualiazado, SE tem muita mudança de ponto de vista, então leiam devagar...ah, ps do ps... rsrsrsrs o francês, ou sotaque francês é propositalmente errado, porque expressa mais como gíria ou hábito que como língua em si.

* * *

**CAP. 00. INTRODUÇÃO**

Adormecer encarando aqueles olhos... morrer... o esforço para dizer uma palavra de consolo... algo que o faça sofrer menos... tão difícil...

-Haarry...- ela suspirou.- não dói...

Mas sabia que aqueles olhos não se recuperariam a menos que se esforçasse para viver... uma vida que não importava mais.

"Eu nunca amei a vida..."

-MEU DEUS!!!- gritou a mulher ao entrar na cozinha.-Expeliarmus!!!

A faca voou da mão da menininha e caiu aos pés da mesa, a mulher correu para ela e segurou.

-Morgan!!! Morgan má cherrie!!! Porque?

A menina ainda olhava a mão que segurava a faca, agora vazia, em segundo plano via os enormes cortes feitos no braço, um mais fundo do que o outro...

"não dói..."

Na verdade doía e muito... mas era como se a dor não fosse dela, ela odiava a vida... porque odiava a morte...

-ABORTO!!! ABORTO!!!- gritava a figura prateada de um homem perseguindo uma criança pelos corredores de uma velha casa...

"eu tinha medo dos fantasmas..."

"porque tinha medo de virar um..."

"então eu tentava morrer..."

Mas não posso morrer... ela pensou olhando aqueles olhos... se eu morrer ele vai se culpar o resto da vida...


	2. CAP 01 MEDO

**CAP. 01. MEDO.**

Olhos verdes... incrível como pessoas tão parecidas podem ser tão diferentes... Olhos violetas...

-Então... me diz... tá cansada... minha casa é mais perto... que tal um jantarzinho a dois?

-Meu amigo isso é suicídio...

Ela está cansada...sim e com a roupa amarrotada e braço sangrando... mesmo assim ele insiste... num ponto tem que dar o braço a torcer, o cara é insistente, até o amigo dele concorda... é perda de tempo...Pelos Deuses...

-Suma da minha frente Black... estou ocupada... e pare de distrair o Potter... ele tem serviço...

-Sossega dragão...- disse Tiago se esticando na cadeira e pondo os pés na mesa.

Morgan se virou e disse com um sorriso:

-O chefe tá vendo, Vassoura...

Tiago Potter deixa a cadeira cair, olha para o amigo que está morrendo de rir e diz aborrecido:

-Já disse pra não me chamar de vassoura!!! Fedelha!!!

-Então penteia o cabelo...

Morgan Graveheart a mais jovem aurora... a mais violenta também... seus passos param na frente dos elevadores... duas magias e o braço pára de sangrar e as roupas ficam impecáveis... Por Deus o que to fazendo... pra que to fazendo isso?

O sinal do elevador. Morgan ainda ajeitava as vestes quando algo macio trombou nela, caíram...

-A visão do paraíso... duas ruivas emboladas...- disse Sirius rindo.

-É a minha mulher...- disse Tiago enfiando a varinha nas costas do amigo.

-A ruiva?- disse Sirius cinicamente.

-A de olhos verdes...

-Então posso ficar com a de olhos violetas pra mim?!- exclamou alegre. – Sério?!

-Lily...- disse Morgan se erguendo.

-Hum.- disse Lílian juntando os papéis que caíram no chão.

-Estupore-os por mim... hoje eu não estou com paciência...- disse e desaparatou.

Boas lembranças... lembranças de normalidade eram tão poucas... e dor... muita dor...

Passos em uma escadaria grande, uma casa enorme, atrás uma enorme tapeçaria onde estava a longa genealogia dos Gravehearts...

Somos os mais antigos bruxos...

Somos o de mais longa linhagem...

Esse é o meu maior orgulho...

Era o que meu pai sempre dizia.

A garotinha estava com os joelhos ralados no jardim, a sua frente o homem a olhava com severidade.

-Você ao menos tentou?- ele disse frio.

Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça, o homem se virou:

-Duvido.

Ela ficou ali caída no chão joelhos ralados... e ele foi, esse era meu pai... ele não se importava comigo, ou com a dor que eu sentia, ele odiava... odiava a primogênita... por ser mulher... por ser fraca... por ela não conseguir fazer um encanto sequer...

-Cliente difícil não?- exclamou o senhor Olivaras animado.

-É capaz de não ter nenhuma varinha para ela...- disse seu pai baixo para a esposa.

A mulher só abaixou a cabeça... olhou perdidamente para a menininha... essa sim olhando para o homem que subia mais alto a procura da varinha certa...

"Mas eu ouvi isso pai... eu ouvi."

Ela levantou a varinha, dela saíram faiscas prateadas...que encheram o lugar como confetes...

-Ah... claro... claro... vinte e seis centímetros... carvalho... corda de coração de dragão... ótima para encantamentos.- disse o senhor Olivaras.

Corda de Coração de Dragão...

-Tem certeza que não quer um gato querida?- perguntou a mãe.

-Gatos não são úteis, nem tem porte para uma Graveheart.- retorquiu o marido.

-Eu gostaria de ter um desses...- disse a garota olhando os falcões

-É gostaria, mas não vai ter...- disse o pai.- Todo Graveheart tem uma Fênix... mas como não são permitidos... maldita burocracia... você vai ter uma coruja.- ele disse com uma expressão mista de raiva e nojo.

-Quero essa. -disse apontando para o exemplar castanho.

-Um mero Mocho?! Nunca! Essa aqui.- ele disse apontando uma.

Com a imensa coruja negra na gaiola a menina se despediu da coruja castanha que tinha olhos amarelos tão bonitos... mas estava acostumada a se despedir das coisas que gostava...

-Tchau querida Cherrie...- a mãe beijou-lhe a bochecha...

-Prometa que não vai me envergonhar... -disse o homem a dois passos de distância.

Sorriso...

Nunca houve sorriso mais falso que o meu... pelo menos nos momentos difíceis...

O expresso de Hogwarts parecia tão grande... talvez por eu ser tão pequena... eu tinha dez anos... ainda.

-Quanto?- ele perguntou olhando-a, interessado pela primeira vez.

-Dez...

O garoto enrugou a testa, olhou-a com aqueles olhos penetrantes... sorriu.

-Vai precisar mais do que berros para se dar bem aqui pequena Morgan...

-E você vai me ajudar...- disse num muxoxo.

-Talvez...

-Eu ajudo você...- ela riu e se virou descendo para seu dormitório...- Noite...Severo...

-Noite...

Coração de Dragão...

Tudo por uma fraqueza... medo.

Ela entrou no salão junto com os outros... cabeça baixa... olhos muito abertos para que deles não escapasse lágrima alguma... humilhada na entrada... por ser medrosa... os outros caçoavam dela... o salão inteiro em silêncio porque a cerimônia estava atrasada... quando a seleção começou "ah... é só colocar o chapéu...", nada pode ficar pior não é?

-Graveheart, Morgan...

Ao andar percebeu os selecionados a apontando e falando... a história passada adiante... tremeu.

O chapéu cobriu a visão de tudo...

"Sim...sim... alguém difícil... uma grande inteligência... sim... vejo uma coragem escondida... uma perspicácia feroz... e talento, muito talento... e acima de tudo... um grande desejo de se provar... onde colocar isso tudo... vejamos... SONSERINA"

Ela andou firme apesar da recepção fria... todos os já selecionados a olharam como se quisessem deixar bem claro que não a queriam ali... apenas ele puxou a cadeira ao lado, sem olhá-la, sentado ao lado de um monitor, um rapaz louro de olhos frios.

-Obrigada.- disse quando se sentou.

Ele não respondeu... lia discretamente um livro por baixo da mesa.

-Alunos do primeiro ano...me acompanhem.- disse o rapaz louro, o monitor.

-Marahaja Naja... essa é a senha.

E no primeiro dia aconteceu, foi em direção ao dormitório e foi barrada pelos colegas e mais alguns dos mais velhos, olhou em volta, o rapaz sentou-se juntamente com o monitor, ambos sem dar mostras de interresse no batalhão que impedira a menina de ir ao dormitório... um terceiranista é que disse:

-Preste bem atenção fedelha... não admitimos covardes na Sonserina! Nem gente que faz besteira...

-Então deixem de ser covardes e me deixem passar...- respondeu em alto e bom tom.

O monitor ergueu o rosto.

-Você não vai se criar aqui!Fedelha!!!

A varinha erguida estuporou os três maiores, inclusive o que falava.

-EU SOU MORGAN!!! MORGAN GRAVEHEART!!!FUI EU SIM QUE CORRI DOS FANTASMAS!!! ALGUÉM MAIS AQUI TEM PROBLEMAS COM ISSO?!- berrou furiosa.

O monitor riu e voltou a atenção ao livro do outro rapaz, o caminho ao dormitório feminino ficou livre... nunca mais gritaram com ela, nem tocaram no assunto.

Pelo menos não na sua casa.

Se bem que ela nunca esteve em casa... totalmente.


	3. CAP 02 SONHO

**CAP. 02. SONHO.**

Ajeitou as vestes...

Essa é a mulher que você se tornou... pensou olhando no espelho, você é um monstro assassino, não importa o que Dumbledore lhe diga... com passos decididos ela deixa o departamento em que trabalha, chega ao elevador sem olhar aqueles que esticam os pescoços para vê-la sair... alguns desejando que não retorne mais.

"Departamento de Mistérios"

As portas do elevador se abriram... passou pelo corredor nu, exceto pela maldita porta negra... como aquela porta chamava sua atenção... mas desceu a escada, entrou no corredor... engraçado como esse corredor lhe lembrava de Hogwarts...

-Décimo tribunal...- disse esticando a mão para a porta escura.

Abre-a com um rangido, olha a suprema corte.

-Está atrasada.

-Sinto muito, estava em campo.

Sentar-se na cadeira para qual trouxera muitos a sentar é uma sensação estranha, olhar a corte pelos olhos dos que são julgados...

-Prá vocês é fácil, não é? Julgar!!! Julgar a gente!!! Vocês que caminham nesse mundinho cor-de-rosa e ensolarado... como é fácil julgar... mas e nós?! E nós que andamos entre a sombra e a escuridão?! – ela gritou para as três que a olhavam estáticas.- A gente que não tem chance de sorrir? De ser feliz? De ter amigos? De confiar? É tão fácil julgar os outros assim!!! Apontem!!! Apontem a gente!!! Riam!!! Brinquem!!! Nós não somos gente!!! Somos coisas!!! Somos animais!!! Somos cobras!!! – ela enxugou as lágrimas nervosa.- Que culpa tem a cobra de nascer cobra?

Foi quando a outra mostrou o que era bondade pela primeira vez... sim, ali... antes de tudo é que começou seu regate... sua conversão.

-Ninguém mais vai rir de você Morgan... nem vamos deixar eles rirem dele.- disse Lílian Evans a abraçando.

A sala precisa pareceu mais iluminada...

-Eu acredito que você é legal Morgan... mesmo sendo sonserina.- a outra sorriu.

Elas estavam um ano a sua frente... Morgan ainda estava no quarto ano... tanto havia acontecido... ela estava tão furiosa por causa dele... amava ele... e sentimentos não correspondidos doem... muito.

-Saia daqui!- ele jogou o livro na direção dela.

-Isso! desconta essa raiva! Faz o que tem que fazer nem que seja em mim! É melhor que se consumir de raiva e vergonha Severo!

-Isso é sua culpa Morgan!!!- ele jogou outro livro na direção da garota.

-Pode ser mesmo! Então aproveita!- ela entrou e mostrou as mãos limpas.- Vai me azara, me joga um livro, mas pára de me evitar!!!

Isso porque de certa forma, parte da culpa era minha, não toda, mas parte dela.

Prensada contra a parede... o rapaz de olhos negros a encarava com malícia.

-Sabe... como eu ia dizendo...- ele riu.- Você me deve uma resposta.

-Se precisa arrancar ela de mim, talvez seja uma que não queira ouvir Black...

Tão perto... não que não fosse bonito, por Deus, Sirius Black era o cara mais bonito de Hogwarts, mas só isso, e havia um certo abismo entre eles insuperável.

-Podemos fazer um teste... que tal?

Não era a primeira vez que Black tentava beijar a garota sonserina... mas era a primeira vez que dava um ganido, ao ser repelido.

-Isso é baixo até para uma sonserina...- disse ele com a voz rouca.

-Estou cansada de duelar com você, Black... vou ser mais direta, e acertar na raiz dos meus problemas entendeu? Eu tenho outra pessoa em vista, e você sabe quem é.

Ela deixou Black sozinho naquele corredor escuro, se contorcendo de dor após ter levado uma joelhada em certo local delicado...

-Maldito...- ela ainda o ouviu gemer.

-...audiência da corregedoria, acusada de abuso de poder, a acusada não apresentou defesa até o presente momento.

Foi Crouch que interviu, que disse que ela estava fazendo seu serviço, ah, sim... Crouch concordava com o uso extremo da força em casos como os que ela investigava, quem teria dúvidas de matar alguém disposto a lhe jogar uma maldição letal?

-Totalmente insano!!! Exagerado!!!

Isso se aplica a mim... sempre...

Insano foi o meu quinto ano em Hogwarts... o pior sem dúvida... isso porque não quis seguir os passos de meu pai... porque eu disse que não iria me casar... iria ser aurora... ele quase me expulsou de casa...

Ele nem me levou até o expresso... fui só com minha mãe e irmãs...

Cabines... cabines... cheias... pessoas alegres... namorados... Oi Lílian!

-Só você mesmo para confratenizar com o inimigo, fedelha.- disse arrogantemente a moça de longos cabelos negros.

-Melhor do que me arrastar por aí atrás das pessoas, na cara de outras...- disse tão arrogante quanto a outra encarando a companhia da morena.

-Você fala demais, fedelha.- disse a loira.

Se haviam criaturas no universo que Graveheart odiava era os Black, homem ou mulher.

-Vocês duas se merecem,criaturas baixas... infelizes que nem tem nome de gente,- riu, abanou a mão como se despejasse um elfo domésico. –Sumam, sumam... não preciso de ninguém para carregar minhas malas.

-Verdade?- disse o rapaz atrás dela.- Eu ia me oferecer.

-Reuniâo familiar? Me dispensem sim?- disse metendo o malão no peito do rapaz.- passa viralata.

-Maldosa...- ele falou, mas se virou sorrindo.- Priminhas!!!

-Nos poupe.-disse Narcisa se virando.

Família normalmente é uma coisa linda... normalmente.

Se enfiou na cabine onde ele se escondia, ele tirou os olhos do livro e a olhou.

-Olá.

-Olá?- ela disse o olhando.- Olá? As férias inteiras sem me ver e você só me diz olá?

Ele riu, isso era uma visão para poucos, só assim ele ficava muito bonito, principalmente com os cabelos presos, Severo Snape sorrindo era outra pessoa.

-Você é uma exagerada Morgan...

-Eeeeuuuuu?- ela disse se jogando tão ao lado dele que quase sentou em cima do livro.- Imaginaaaa.

-Morgan... por favor... se a...

-A vaca da Narcisa não vem... tá bem!- ela se ajeitou.

-Não a chame de vaca, eu não gosto... você sabe.

-Hum... vou pensar no seu caso...- ela deitou a cabeça no colo dele.- Larga esse livro, Severo... nem chegamos a escola ainda.

-Você é que devia estar estudando... ano de NOM´S...

Ela o olhou nos olhos, sorriu:

-Eu não preciso estudar... você me ensina... e os seus Nom´s?

Ele sorriu, pegou o papel de dentro do livro, deu para ela ler.

-UUAAAUUUU!!! SEVERO!!! Merece um beijo.

Bote de cobra, o discípulo surpreendendo o mestre, Severo não recuou, ele gostava, sempre gostou...

Tinha sido ele quem ensinara, dele tinha sido o primeiro beijo...

Um feitiço de desilusão bem feito e ela tinha passado pela gata de Filch sem ser percebida... tudo que queria era uma poção forte suficiente para apagar o "fogo" do Black... o carinha não a deixava em paz... talvez um repelente para vira-latas... algo para deixar claro pro cachorro não entrar em território sonserino. Entrou na biblioteca.

A parte reservada se abriu para ela como uma loja de doces, no terceiro livro que pegara percebeu alguém do outro lado.

-Quem está aí?- a voz rouca do outro lado perguntou.

Ela ficou em silêncio.

-É melhor sair daí... se forem vocês grifinórios...

-Grifinório é a senhora sua vaca mãe!- chingou.

-Morgan?

Ela tentou sair dali, mas duas mãos fortes a seguranram... ela sentiu o feitiço de desilusão se desfazer, se virou e encarou-o.

-Severo?- perguntou surpresa.

Eles se encararam, ele parecia furioso.

-O que está fazendo aqui, nessa hora, se Filch te pega...

-E você hein? Ou acha que o "monitor" poderoso Malfoy vai te tirar dessa encrenca?

Mas Snape enfiou a mão na boca dela e a puxou pela cintura, apenas sibilando.

-Filch... droga Morgan... você atraiu ele pra cá...

Estavam bem encrecados... foi ela que fez meia dúzia de livros voarem na cara do zelador e foi ele que a arrastou pelos corredores...

-Você...- ele a olhava.- Você... você...

-Eu... eu ... eu ... o quê?!- parou.

Com o repuxo ela quase caiu, ele parou.

-Anda... não é seguro...

-O babaca do Filch tá na biblioteca ainda...

-Não é com o Filch que temos que nos preocupar.

Ambos escutaram passos leves vindo próximos.

Snape a apertou contra um nicho na parede ao lado de um vaso muito feio, puderam escutar um chute, um gemido que parecia vir do corredor vazio.

-Ei Rabicho... segura esse teu pé esquerdo...

-´sculpa...

-Parem... eu vi Filch por aqui...

-Nem olhe... vamos para as masmorras...

-Rabicho!

-Pontas... calma.

E as vozes foram como vieram... Snape estava tremendo de raiva... ou medo, ela não conseguia discernir, mas sussurrou.

-Marotos...

-Grifinórios da pior espécie... como eles andam por aí assim?

-Eles tem os truques deles...- disse Snape.- agora não podemos voltar...

Andaram pelos corredores a esmo por um bom tempo...

-Não podemos ficar passeando.-ele disse sério.

"porquê não..." eu pensei... ele nem imaginava o quanto eu sempre tinha desejado ficar com ele, assim só pra mim... desde o primeiro dia... quando ele me deu aquele lugar ao lado dele, apesar de estarem andando em círculos, era a terceira ou quarta vez que passavam por ali, ela estava gostando do toque da mão dele, da voz rouca que não parava de reclamar.

Os olhos de Norrra apareceram no corredor.

-Maldição...- ela gemeu.

Nem pode reclamar mais, ele a puxou de novo, agora para um lugar novo... uma passagem secreta.

Era uma saleta minúscula, com uma janelinha e um sofá... ambos ficaram de pé, perto da porta escutando, ouviram exatamente o que temiam...

-Sim minha querida... farejou alguém... mas esperamos, vamos esperar esses moleques... nem que seja a noite toda... minha querida.

Ambos se olharam... encurralados, ele se sentou no sofá.

-Que droga... você não me disse o motivo de estar na biblioteca... Severo?-ela se virou.

-E você?- ele a olhou.

-Black...

-Qual dos três?

-Advinha...

-Poção de amor? –ele disse com desprezo.- Pensei que pelo menos você ia escapar desse cara.

Foi o "pelo menos você", que fez seu coração disparar... ela pegou sua jóia no bolso, a garrafinha.

-Essa é a idéia...- tomou um gole e estendeu para o rapaz.- ele me enche as paciências...- se sentou com ele.

-Bem vinda ao clube...- disse ele sombrio olhando a garrafinha.- O que é isso?

-Não pergunte... beba.

Snape cheirou, olhou.

-Não é veneno, seu paranóico.

-Eu sei que não é,eu vi você bebendo... é uísque de fogo?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

-Porque que eles invocam com você as vezes hein?

-Porque sou sonserino, sua obtusa... porque sou melhor que eles em algumas coisas...

-Disso eu não tenho dúvida...

Beberam mais, Snape sorriu, foi a primeira vez que o viu sorrir, ele brindou.

-Gostou, não é?

-Dá pra acostumar...

Ela riu.

-E o Black anda pegando no seu pé?

-Infelizmente aquele cachorro não desgruda de mim... eu não sei porquê...

-Por que ele vai atrás de todas as garotas, bonitas...- ele a olhou.

-Bonita? Eu?

-Você é sim...

Ele estava tão perto...

-Você acha?

-Acho sim...

Ele foi rápido, o primeiro beijo... nem um pouco inocente, mas que a deixou num estado de devaneio, ele tinha mãos ágeis... boca experiente... ela nunca se perguntou se na verdade ele não a desejara apenas por causa do Black... pois ela soubera desde o primeiro ano que ele amava outra pessoa...

Mas aquela malícia dele era um sonho... dos olhos negros ao perfil de águia... do primeiro ao último beijo que trocaram naquele lugar, do corpo dele colado ao dela... por muitos dias, ela reviveu aquilo em sonho...

Quem dera se tivesse sido só um sonho...


	4. CAP 03 DELIRIUM

**CAP. 03. DELIRIUM.**

Morgan estava atrasada, correr por aquelas masmorras era cansativo... mas precisava, escadas, corredores, escadas... Tudo porque alguém tinha que pagar... pagar caro.

Ele estava no dormitório de novo, humilhado, Morgan estava repleta de ódio... frio.

Chegou ao nível do salão, ainda correndo os viu:

-BLACK!!!- ergueu a varinha.- VEM!!!

Ele sorriu, fã clube em volta.

-Pequena...

-Cale a boca!!! Defenda-se!!!

Ela quase foi expulsa... duas idiotas se colocaram na frente do Black antes de duelarem... Morgan era mais jovem, mas era também notável... foi preciso que a professora Minerva e o próprio Dumbledore os parassem... ela ainda tentou pular no rapaz no caminho da enfemaria.

O desgraçado ainda ria... estava feliz...

O luar iluminava o lago... toda Hogwarts adormecera, ou fingia estar adormecida...

O som de passos na grama não a preocupou, as três chegaram, uma sorriu duas cruzaram os braços.

-Não me olhem assim... são vocês que estão falhando...

-Olha senhorita "derrubo até o Dumbledore..." você prometeu que não atacaria o Sirius...

-Vocês prometeram que ele ia parar de nos perseguir...

-Estamos tentando.- disse Lílian sentando ao lado dela.-Mas não se aperta uma bobutúbera com as mãos limpas...

-A menos que queira ficar igual a sua cara...- riu a morena.

-Sim... ele é a delicadeza em pessoa quando duela...- colocou a mão nas marcas...

-Morgan e as notícias... mais sérias?- disse a terceira.

-É pior do que pensamos... lá fora.- pegou a garrafinha.- E aqui dentro também...

-Está tão ruim assim? Não parece não...

-Você é uma criatura fútil...

A maioria é...

Nós sonhamos e desejamos certas coisas... pena que essas coisas raramente estão a disposição...

-Vai então?- disse Snape sentado ao lado dela olhando a lareira.

-Eu não sou uma vadia dessas.- apontou as outras alunas que riam alegremente.

-Nunca disse nada do gênero...

-Você acha que eu estou disponível assim? Cadê a sua amada veela?

-Você sabe muito bem com quem ela está.- ele estreitou os olhos.

-E você tem medinho de bater de frente, querido.

-Não é medo... é prudência.

-Ou idiotice... o que foi... não dá pra falar nela?

-Não com você.- ele disse indo.

-Severo!

Ele se virou, sorriu cinicamente:

-Você vai?

-Convide a priminha... a cadela da Bela.

Ele saiu xingando baixo.

Isso era o resultado mais comum... ou pior.

-Gosta disso?- ela estava deitada no sofá.

-É gosto.- ele disse com as mãos na esfera de cristal.- Pode ser interessante.

-Já tentou?

-Não sou bom nisso... mas é interessante...

-Humpf... vejo um bando de cães no seu futuro... Severo Snape...

-Mendigando atenção querida?- disse Belatriz.- Snape, precisa melhorar suas companhias...

-Não andar com você é um sinal de que ele sabe escolher Bela...- retorquiu a garota.

-Não estou falando com você... cala a boca...- disse ela se sentando, falou bem baixinho- Prostituta...

Snape não estava prestando atenção, a loira tomara a bola de cristal das mãos dele e estava sorrindo:

-Eu vejo um encontro no seu futuro...

-Pelo menos eu não me arrasto atrás de meia escola...- retorquiu a ruiva.

-Num futuro próximo?- ele perguntou.

-Você e o griffinório... pelos corredores... que feio...

-Bem próximo, na virada da lua...- sorriu a loira.

-Eu não fico me agarrando com o time de quadribol da Lufa-Lufa... mal gosto...

-Seria no castelo?- ele perguntou olhando a bola nas mãos dela.

-Eu não me encontro com mulheres no lago...

-Sim... no castelo...

-Eu não estou saindo com o bobo alegre do Lestrange...

-Algum lugar especial?

-SUA FEDELHA!!!

-Os velhos lugares sempre são bons...- ela sorriu.- Bella! Não perca tempo com besteiras!!!

-É Bela! Sua senhora te chama, bons elfos sempre atendem seus donos!

-FEDELHA!!!- disse Belatriz se levantando.

Ele voltou a olhar a bola de cristal, Morgan tirou de sua mão:

-Sempre muito útil não? Ver o futuro.

Ele sorriu constrangido.

-Pena que certas criaturas deturpam o que vêem...- disse saindo.

-A corte dá a palavra a acusada.

Suspiro... olhar a corte é duro... difícil falar a verdade.

-Minha defesa foi apresentada, mas antes da votação eu queria apresentar minha determinação de não me manter no cargo de aurora... devido aos problemas particulares aqui citados, não me acho mais capaz de exercer a função.

Foram muitos minutos de cochichos...

A felicidade é uma coisa muito fugaz...

-PRIMEIRA CAPTURA!!! Missão cumprida com todo o rigor!!!- Comemoravam.

-Que é isso... só dois...- ela sorria.

-DOIS!!! Isso é ótimo!!!

-Aonde você vai?

-Vou comemorar com a minha família, tem certas pessoas que precisam saber do que eu sou capaz...

"Eu sei usar uma varinha muito bem...pai."

Mas ele sabia usar muito mais...mal.

Foram os passos mais dolorosos de sua vida até aquele dia... mal sabia que iam haver dias piores...

Um dragão havia passado pela casa, coisas estavam incendiadas... reviradas, quebradas...

-MAMÃE?! PAPAI?!- ela chamou assim que saiu da lareira.

-MÃE!!!- berrou.

-Não podem ter feito isso tão rápido...

-Morgan...- chamou uma criança da escada.

-Mírian...MÌRIAN!-correu para a irmã.

-Morgaaan!-ela começou a chorar.- A mamãe... e Mara!

-O que aconteceu aqui?- disse olhando a menina ferida.

-FOI ele! ELE! NOSSO PAI!- gritou Merin da porta com raiva.- FOI ELE!!!

-Merin calma...

-ELE É um DELES!!! É um DELES!!!- a garota começou a chorar.

Meu pai era um deles... era um dele... um COMENSAL... eu achei que era um mero delírio.


	5. CAP 04 NOITE

**CAP. 04. NOITE.**

Há um fundo de tristeza em cada sorriso que conheci, essa é a condição humana, se fossemos totalmente felizes, não saberíamos reconhecer a felicidade...

-Mara o que foi?

A menina com imensos olhos violetas olhava pela janela e acenava para as irmãs.

-Você sabe que não pode sair da casa.

A menina fecha a cara e sai correndo pelo corredor.

-Lá vamos nós de novo.- suspira a do meio.

Do segundo andar da casa vem uma voz fraca mas clara.

-Morgan! Morgan! O que houve com a Mara?

-Ela quer sair mas eu não deixei.

-Certo.

Do andar superior a mulher começa a cantar uma cantiga de ninar...

-Odeio isso.- diz a do meio saindo da cozinha.

-Vou para sala, tenho lição pra fazer.- diz a mais nova.

Morgan estava fazendo o jantar... de leve, a cada estrofe da canção de ninar ela faz um pequeno corte no braço e deixa sangrar... são as lágrimas que ela não derruba mais...

-Você tem uma única escolha.- diz o rapaz louro a sua frente.

-A quem você acha que engana?- sibila a ruiva.- Você é muito mais tolo do que pensa que é...

-O que você acha que vai fazer quando todos lhe virarem as costas? Hein?- ele diz enquanto passa devagar as costas da mão branca na linha do queixo dela.

-Eu sobrevivo... melhor do que você que nem sabe quem está lhe virando as costas...- sorriu.

Ele abaixa a mão e suspira com ar cansado, então violentamente desfere um tapa na face dela e a encara, ela o encara também, ainda sorrindo a despeito do corte que ficou aberto em seu lábio.

-Não suportamos vira-casacas entre nós...

Ela dá um passo a frente e segura o rosto dele, fala ao pé da orelha:

-Pensei que ser vira-casaca fosse pré-requisito entre os seus...

Ela dá um beijo de leve no louro e sai, ele limpa a marca de sangue do rosto com raiva.

-Parem!-grita o auror ao seu lado.- Parem...- ele perde o fôlego...

-Ah!- grita ela se embrenhando na floresta.- SOMOS DO MINISTÉRIO E TEMOS AUTORIZAÇÃO PARA DETÊ-LOS!!!

Estupefaça!!!

Correr e desviar... correr e desviar... feitiços... feitiços...

árvores...árvores... gritos...

árvores... gritos...

-Socorro!!!

Sem varinha, só de camisola, no meio da floresta negra... pés gelados por causa da neve... escutando sons estranhos da floresta, completamente apavorada, perdida...

-Socorro!!! SOCORRO!!!

"Ninguém vai me ouvir... ninguém vai me achar..."

Um rosnado ás costas... "LOBISOMENS?"

Não lobos selvagens... grandes...

tentou correr, pegou um galho, se virou para eles...

-Passa! Xô!

Uivos...

Encurralada contra duas árvores que crescem muito juntas, mas sem galhos baixos para poder se agarrar, a garota tremendo arranca um pedaço do galho, olhando os lobos... arranca uns fios de cabelo e temendo tanto que os gestos são quebrados os enrola na ponta da madeira.

Os lobos avançam a encurralando, rosnando e uivando para assustar a presa.

-Seus safados... nem pensem em me morder...-ergue o pedaço de madeira, aponta a frente.- Incendio!

A madeira avermelha, o cabelo pega fogo e entre a garota e os lobos aparecem chamas, que os assustam , mas duram pouco.

Ela passa a madeira quente de uma mão para outra, arranca mais uns fios de cabelo e repete a operação.

-Vingardium Leviosa!

Dois lobos, que iam atacar são suspensos do chão...

a madeira esquenta o suficiente para queimar a mão dela, o cabelo evapora...

-Ai!- ela solta o galho vendo a marca na mão.-Droga...

Os lobos que flutuaram caem em cima dos outros com um baque violento... mas eles não desistem, farejaram o sangue dos arranhões no corpo dela, dois se preparam para atacar.

Duas flechas e passos pesados os espantam, ela tremendo olha para a figura enorme que aparece entre as árvores.

-Sabe porque a floresta é proibida?

Um casaco imenso cheio de bolsos cai sobre os ombros dela.

-'gado...Hagrid...

O enorme homem sorri.

-Então pequena? Caçando?

-É.- diz tremula.-Encrenca...

-Descalça?

Hagrid faz uma careta ao ver os pés roxos mergulhando, passo após passo na neve.

-Subindo.-ele a pega no colo.- Diga... o que houve?

-Me jogaram aqui... de novo...

-Seus amiguinhos não é?

-Não tenho amigos Hagrid...

-E eu?

-É... você quer ser meu amigo? mesmo?

-Vamos ... vamos, tem que esquentar...

Um grupo estranho está na porta da cabana de Hagrid...

-O que estão fazendo aqui garotos?

-Ah, bem... sabe...-diz o rapaz de cabelos espetados.- Nada... sabe... aquele nada...

-Caçando ninfas na floresta Hagrid?- diz o rapaz de cabelo comprido.

-Cala a boca!-diz a garota pulando dos braços de Hagrid.

-Pequena...

-Obrigado Hagrid, mas eu vou entrar...ah... seu casaco.

Assobios, Hagrid balança a cabeça, ela se vira pisando duro.

-Quer ajuda... sabe... eu posso te carregar até a enfermaria...-diz o rapaz de cabelos compridos...

-O dia que eu precisar de sua ajuda Black, vou preferir ser devorada por lobos!

-Não pode ser devorada por um cachorro?- ele falou baixo.

Não era a primeira vez que era abandonada na floresta por não aceitar as ordens da casa... não era a primeira vez que Hagrid a resgatava... nem a primeira vez que via os Marotos... noites de lua cheia... dois deles... perambulando fora do castelo...

-Sangue azul...

A senha lhe dá o direito de entrar na sala de onde fora arrancada a poucas horas... ferida, trêmula, enregelada se aproxima da lareira...

-Ah... viva ainda?-diz a morena sentada na sala comunal...

-Sozinha ainda? O que foi Bella? Virou abóbora? cadê o panaca do Lestrange? Ah... ele tava ocupado me azarando e jogando na floresta... deve ter pego uma vadia qualquer nos corredores, sabe, ele não ia notar a diferença...

-Olha a boca fedelha! Qual é o problema, anda tanto com sangues-ruins que pegou o cheiro? Por isso os bichos da floresta não te comem?

-Talvez... por isso não chegue perto da floresta esse seu cheiro de galinha vai atiçar os bichos...

Ela é pouco menor que a morena, mas está cansada... leva a pior quando a outra avança.

-Controle-se Black!-ele segura a moça pelos cabelos.

-Só podia ser você Severo!- ela sibila ao se erguer.

A morena vai até o dormitório, ele se ajoelha ao lado da garota caída que respira de boca aberta, quando vai segura-la leva um tapa na cara.

-Não me venha com essa sua bondade falsa!

-Só quero te ajudar...

-Vai fingir que não sabia que iam me fazer isso?

-Não vou fingir não... venha você está toda arranhada.

Outro tapa.

-Você é um covarde! Um belo covarde!

-Podemos dizer que concordamos com isso, agora levante Morgan...

-Me deixe aqui!

Ele a ergue mesmo sob protestos e a coloca no sofá.

-Sabe o que te falta Morgan?-ele tira um lenço branco das vestes.

-Cinismo?- ela fala entre os dentes.

-Um pouco também, mas sutileza não lhe faria mal...- ele diz puxando um frasco das vestes e abrindo-o.

-Não sou assim... é contra minha natureza.-ela olha para cima.

Ele molha o lenço com o conteúdo do frasco e fala calmo.

-Só os animais obedecem suas "naturezas".

-Ai.- ela geme quando ele começa a limpar os arranhões.

-Isso vai fazer com que nem apareçam marcas.

-Criação sua?

-Eu melhorei a poção original, sim.

-Você é o melhor bruxo que conheço Sev... porque se rebaixa assim?

-Sobrevivência...

-Só os animais ocupam o tempo pensando em sobreviver... prefiro viver.

-E vai viver assim... apanhando?

-Pelo menos não vou viver de joelhos...

-Está bem...

-Onde... Severo tire a mão daí!

-Prefere que fiquem marcas?

-Tome.- ele lhe joga seu casaco forrado.- Está frio... vou pegar dois chocolates... aceita?

Foram muitas noites assim...


	6. CAP 05 Surpresa!

**CAP. 05. Surpresa!!!**

-Eu espero você...

-Mas porque afinal?

-Surpresa!!!

Ela saiu da sala comunal sorrindo para ele.

Absolvida... de todas as acusações, desde que realmente renuncie ao cargo... aceite ser assistente... aceitaria qualquer coisa a partir daquele dia... maldito dia... maldita surpresa ao revelar a máscara.

-Solus format!-diz o comensal e uma gaiola de terra a prende.-Pare de lutar!!!

-Deffindo totallis!- a gaiola se desfaz.

-Estupefaça! Fique quieta!

-Protego!

-Potere!

Ela desaparata, mas ele está preparado.

-Crucio!

Mas ela é incapaz de sentir dor, não conhece isso, apenas sente os espasmos, geme furiosa.

-Flamae!

Uma torrente de fogo envolve o comensal, mas ele está preparado, congela as chamas.

-Flagelinis!

"Eu conheço você?"

Fios de gelo a envolvem, alfinetam a carne, mas dor é uma coisa que ela não sabe sentir...

-Finite incatatem!

-IMPERIO!

"Eu conheço sua voz..."

"Pare de atacar e baixe sua varinha..."

"Quem é você?"

"Pare de me atacar e abaixe sua varinha!!!"

"QUEM É VOCÊ?"

-QUEM É VOCÊ?!

-Estupefaça!

Crack!

Ela aponta para a cabeça do comensal.

-Legilimens!

O contra ataque é terrível...

Morgan carrega a bandeja com um prato de cozido, reforçado, entra no quarto, a mulher deitada na cama parece um cadáver... sua mão esquelética acaricia uma meninha ruiva estendida em sono profundo ao seu lado, Morgan não tem mais nada a fazer a não ser anunciar de forma carinhosa:

-O jantar está servido...

-Ah, sim querida.- responde a mulher fracamente.

-Então, vamos nos sentar...

-Antes querida.- sorri a mulher, e o sorriso revela ainda mais o feitio de caveira dos olhos fundos.- Quero que pegue algo para mim...

-Depois, você tem que comer, não come nada desde ontem...

-Mentira...

-E ontem foi só um copo de vitamina... mãe pare de pensar nele e...

-Ah sim... mas antes, seja boazinha Morgan, pegue meu bauzinho na estante.

A moça deixa a bandeja na mesa de cabeceira e vai até a estante, de onde retira um bauzinho de madeira muito vermelha entalhado com runas antigas de força e proteção... bauzinho que sempre fora proibida de mexer...

-Sente do meu lado querida...

Ela anda até a mulher tentando não pensar que em menos de dois meses ela fora reduzida de uma bela mulher saudável a aquele cadáver a sua frente...

-Isso é um tesouro, abra.

Sentada na cama ela abre o baú devagar.

-Surpresa!-diz a mulher baixinho.

Presente de aniversário, uma antiga coleção de cartas de tarot...

-Está na família há gerações, você vai prever o destino dele com essas cartas, eu vi.

Olha as cartas com misto de alegria e medo, detestava o futuro, detestava a vida... por que tinha medo da morte... e pensando naquilo, nem percebera, que a morte... a morte estivera ao seu lado, e lhe tirava algo... no momento em que ganhava aquilo.

-Obrigada mãe!- abraça a mulher.

A mulher, não reage, não mexe, mal está quente.

-Mãe?

-Mamãe?

-MAMÃE!

Sua mãe está morta... a dor é tanta, que escorrem duas lágrimas, a dor da alma, fere... são só duas... lágrimas de sangue...

-Desgraçado!!! Filhote de dementador!!! Cria dos infernos!!!- berra afundando as unhas na própria carne, foram alguns segundos de lembrança.

Uma eternidade de fúria.- Garra negra! DEVOLOS!

O comensal que se virava é atingido no peito pela magia negra conjurada... como se tivesse levado uma patada de um grande animal, o peito dele se rompe em sangue, ele caiu devagar com uma exclamação mínima.

-Quem é você seu filho da mãe? Tem medo de usar uma maldição letal? Qualé a sua?

Arranca o capuz dele... preferia nunca ter visto, dois olhos a miram, num misto de medo, dor e vergonha...

Medo de ter cometido um erro, a dor de ferir alguém querido e vergonha de ser o que é... e isso sentiram ambos, os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, pela primeira vez em anos.

-Severo! Não por favor...- segura o ferimento com força.- Você não!!! Não por favor!!!

Ele não pode falar, o ferimento é gravíssimo, apenas sorri... sangue escorrendo dos lábios também...

-Não posso levá-lo ao StMungus... nem te atenderiam, com essas roupas...

Ele fecha os olhos, ela lhe dá um tapa.

-Não se atreva! Não ouse morrer na minha frente! Anda! respira!

Apenas uma face bondosa lhe passa pela cabeça, ela usa o capuz dele, um capuz de comensal...

-PORTUS!!!

Talvez tenha sido a primeira vez que alguém rompeu toda a segurança do escritório de Alvo Dumbledore e conseguiu fazer um portal diretamente para a sala do diretor de Hogwarts, que nesse momento contemplava uma bacia que brilhava com uma luz levemente prateada, talvez ela tenha sido a primeira pessoa a pegá-lo desprevenido e surpreendê-lo, mas ele era um poderoso mago, bondoso também...

-Professor... diretor... Dumbledore!!!

-Senhorita Graveheart?!!!

-Me perdoe... mas só consegui pensar no senhor... nos ajude... por favor...

E face dele apenas aquieceu bondosamente ao se postar ao lado do rapaz mortalmente ferido.

-Encrencado Snape? Não se preocupe... vamos cuidar de você, apenas lute...

Uma ave do tamanho de um cisne já estava no peito dele, mas era um feitiço cruel... a ferida reabre várias vezes... só existe um feitiço de corte pior do que este... ele cerra os dentes e geme baixo...

corajoso afinal... ele sabe o que é sentir dor...

Ela com olhos fechados apenas aperta as mãos frias e suadas dele... a aurora e o comensal...

Eu não fiz a minha parte, eu não o entreguei, mas nunca mais pude olhá-lo na cara, e ele também não podia mais me olhar... eu desisti de ser aurora... ele desistiu de ser comensal... morremos juntos aquele dia...

-Eu espero você...

-Mas porque afinal?

-Surpresa!!!

Ela saiu da sala comunal sorrindo para ele.

Esperando apenas por ele, no dia do aniversário dele, uma espera ansiosa, uma decisão séria, de entrega, que se danasse a decência... que se danasse a dignidade... ela escuta a porta se abrir, não fala nada, apenas envolve o vulto com os braços nus e lhe prende num beijo de total entrega...

Um choque, uma química, braços que roçam por seu corpo, bom e mau... não é ele... aquela boca faminta não é a dele, os braços não são os dele, aquele longo cabelo de seda... é do outro, ela tenta escapar mas ele é mais forte. Se faz a luz no aposento.

-Bela surpresa.- ele diz frio.

-Não é...

Ele saiu da sala, e ela engole seco, o outro sorri:

-Podemos continuar o que estávamos fazendo?

-MALDITO!!! Black!!! Porquê?

-O que esse ranhoso tem que eu não tenho?! afinal!!! Depois desse beijo... o que ele tem...

-Esse beijo era pra ele! Dele! Seu idiota!!!

-O que eu faço pra tirar ele da sua cabeça...

-Ele sai quando morrer! -diz saindo da sala.

Um corria pelas masmorras, uma pelos corredores e outro abandonado numa sala vazia pensou na mais horrível das coisas... morte ou pelo menos o gosto da morte...

Ela perdera o amigo, o amante, o apoio... e os dias negros vieram... rapidamente... de surpresa.

Eu devia ter dito... quando EU morrer...


	7. CAP 06 O AMOR

**CAP. 06. O AMOR.**

Eu... Eu morrer... morta...

Não... eu não posso morrer... por causa dos olhos...

daqueles olhos verdes... eu não posso morrer...

aprender a não ter medo... e aprender a sentir dor... e viver... a muito tempo eu não sorria assim... meu último sorriso foi para olhos verdes... como os seus...

-Está pronta?- Lily disse ajeitando a veste.- A primeira vez aqui surpreende.

-Ótimo.- retorquiu.- exatamente no que você trabalha?

-Morgan... espere estarmos lá dentro, é confidencial sabe?

-Nossa tem um monte de gente AQUI NO CORREDOR!!! ESPECIALMENTE AS TRÊS DA MANHÃ!!!

Ecos, ecos, ecos e uma voz.

-Quem é o idiota que está gritando?- saiu uma bruxa de uma das portas.- Estamos trabalhando aqui!

Um olhar de reprovação de Lílian...

-Desculpe Héstia... Morgan não sabe que tem turnos de madrugada aqui.

-Se ela não sabe o quê estão fazendo aqui?- retorque a outra rindo.

-Poxa foi mal. -disse fazendo uma careta.- É a minha primeira vez aqui...

-Espero que não puxe a varinha por aqui, Morgan... sabe, gostamos das coisas inteiras para variar...

As duas continuam por uma das portas, Morgan arremedando a outra.

-Pare com isso Morgan...

-Isso o quê? Mas essa é a sala da morte...

-E esse é meu objeto de estudo.- sorriu Lílian.- O véu...

-Ah... poxa... nossa...

-Pode fechar a boca Morgan...

-É que bem... uau... o véu...

-Algum problema?- ri a ruiva de olhos verdes.

-Uf... pombas... achei que ia me livrar da morte e agora na verdade vamos estudá-la...

-Eu a estudo... você minha assistente... pode servir café, anotar coisas...

-Engraçadinha...

-Na verdade, preciso de alguém que conjure certas magias "restritas" e você vai fazer isso...

-Você está falando de magia negra Lílian...

-Não exatamente... apenas magia antiga... magia antiga...

-Eu não imagino o que vai adiantar...

-O véu é um portal... quero achar uma forma de controlar esse portal... é isso.

-Controlar o portal... pra que?

-Para controlar o segredo...

-Qual segredo?

-Da vida e da morte... do Karma...e do destino.

E os olhos dela brilharam... só mais tarde eu iria entender o motivo do estudo, o motivo... do medo...

olhos verdes tão vivos em uma era tão negra...

"Se fosse em outra vida eu me apaixonaria por você..."

Os olhos verdes... daquele que foi indicado na profecia... sim mãe, eu previ o destino dele... o julgamento...

"Odiei que você tenha nascido, odiei que tenha sobrevivido, você era o prenuncio de um tempo de paz que eu não entendia... –ela passou a mão no rosto dele.- Eu estive mergulhada em trevas por tempo demais para compreender que sempre há um motivo para lutar, você me abriu os olhos, eu lhe devo minha alma..."

-Creio que fui julgada e absolvida...

-Acredito que nós dois podemos ser absolvidos...

-Harry?

-Oi Morgan...

Ele está aqui de pé, sorrindo... ele está sorrindo, e cresceu, mudou...

-Isso é uma ilusão?

-Eu não sei... pode ser...

-Eu não sei mais se estou sonhando, vendo ou sendo iludido...

-Mas eu estou bem...

-Sinto sua falta Morgan...

-Eu também sinto a sua Harry...

-Você vai acordar um dia não vai?

-Vou fazer tudo o possível Harry, o impossível também...

-Eu também...

Vou fazer o possível e o impossível...

Alguns de nós escolheram os caminhos impossíveis e impensáveis...

Ele havia sumido, ela andando de um lado para o outro preocupada, desde que encontrara o rapaz nos corredores...

...andava calada, a muito estava assim, calada, coração duplamente partido, quando se esbarraram...

-Me larga!

-Dessa vez eu não te segurei.- disse ele amargo.

Ela olhou naqueles olhos negros e encontrou medo pela primeira vez...

-O que você fez?

-É tarde pra remediar agora... tarde demais...- ele disse se afastando.

Foi a primeira vez que ela não viu Sirius Black sorrindo, e antes que voltasse ao seu caminho escutou o outro segura-lo com força no corredor:

-ME FALA! O QUE O PEDRO ME CONTOU É VERDADE?

Eles apenas se encararam, O rapaz olhou-a no corredor, o outro também, Black apenas abaixou a cabeça.

-NÃO ACREDITO QUE FEZ ISSO!!! POR... POR...- a olhava furioso.- SEU MELHOR AMIGO!!! E AH!!!

Saiu correndo, Black ainda perguntou:

-O QUE VAI FAZER? É TARDE!

-VOU DAR UM JEITO! SEU IDIOTA!

Ele sai correndo atrás...

É tarde... tarde da noite quando ele entra, branco como cera, olhos opacos...

-Severo! O que fizeram...

O olhar dele é tão frio como se ele tivesse se transformado em um dementador, o que tinham feito com ele?

-Se afaste de mim Morgan... eu não quero ver você... eu não quero falar com você...

-Mas...

-Você tem uma grande parcela de culpa nisso... saia da minha frente!

-Mas o que foi o que...

-Eu morri hoje... me enterre... eu não existo mais.

E ele subiu ao dormitório, frio como gelo...

Me enterre... eu não existo mais...

"Eu morri hoje..."

O que pode matar a alma de uma pessoa?

Ela o olha ali, ambos sentados no chão frio como gelo... ele ainda está aqui...

-A falta de amor?

-A falta de amor corrói...

-Mas o amor não mata também?

-Aos poucos...

-O amor é uma coisa perigosa...

-Muito...

-Porque não podemos controla-lo?

-Controlar o amor é controlar o universo... impossível...

-Se lhe fosse dado esse poder... o que você faria?

-Recusaria...

Ele a olha sem entender...

-Harry, quando você controlar o amor, você o matará... e tudo acaba... tudo.

-Então ele não pode ser controlado.

-Ele não DEVE ser controlado...

-O que faço com ele então?

-Você distribui... Você dá... você doa...

Nós sorrimos. Ele se levanta.

-Agora sei o que fazer...

-Você sempre sabe...

-Tenho que ir...

-Mas você voltará...

-Quando eu voltar Morgan, você vai acordar...

-Eu posso esperar...

Pra sempre...

Porque o amor dado e recebido é a melhor coisa do universo... e ele pode...

Eu já amei também...

Muito.

-Mara, se comporte!

A menina de imensos olhos lilases sorri... Morgan a ergue no colo e ri.

-Minha bruxinha!!! Vai ser a melhor de Hogwarts!!!

Mara nunca mais falou, mas começou a se recuperar quando eu falava com ela, depois que mamãe morreu... talvez fosse só isso, talvez ela precisasse que eu falasse.

-Falando em bruxas de Hogwarts...- ela olhou as outras duas... eu assinei sua nova autorização Merin, mas tem que prometer que vai levar doces para Mirian!

-Eu não... porque vou perder tempo levando doces para essa dentuça?!

-Eu não sou dentuça!- exclamou a outra indignada.-Os dentes de Morgan são maiores que os meus!!!

-Como?!- se virou para a pequena no seu colo.- Eu tenho dentes grandes?

A outra afirmou com a cabeça e começou a gargalhar.

-Eu tenho dentes grandes? Vou transformar vocês em castores!!! Como ousam falar assim da irmã mais velha de vocês!!!

Risos eram tão raros naquela época... só eram possíveis graças o amor das quatro irmãs...

O amor... ele não tem razão... nem lógica... só está lá pra você aprender com ele.

* * *

_"O amor... ele não tem razão... nem lógica... só está lá pra você aprender com ele."_ -Virou febre e gozação entre alguns amigos... e não, não estava apaixonada quando escrevi, inspirada talvez... mas se vc segue velhas tradições sabe que essa frase é uma das maiores verdades mágicas do mundo. 


	8. CAP 07 Coração de dragão

**CAP. 07. Coração de dragão.**

-Você me daria uma chance um dia?- ele diz antes dela ir embora.

-Se eu achar a cura Black... se você virar uma pessoa decente... e se os porcos criarem asas...- ela disse dando lhe um beijo leve.

Ele foi o único a se despedir dela antes dela deixar o país... claro Lílian dissera pra ele...

-Eu conheço um modo de por asas em porcos!!!- ele sorriu quando ela levantou vôo.

-Então só falta cada um de nós fazer a sua parte!!!

Ela sumiu na noite estrelada... uma semana antes da desgraça se abater sobre todos...

-Você me daria uma chance um dia?- ela diz antes dele ir embora.

-Você é minha amiga Morgan... acima de tudo... uma amiga... eu gosto muito de você... amo... mas não assim...- ele disse tristemente.

-Ela não se importa com você... tudo que ela vê...

-Tudo que ela vê é medo...- ele desviou o olhar para a lareira.- Medo...

-Espero que um dia... um dia vocês dois estejam bem...

-Obrigado.- Ele sorriu.- Mas não tenho esperança.

E se virou para sair.

-Esperança é a última que morre Severo, por isso Narcisa ainda sorri quando te vê.

Ele se virou e a olhou...

-Gostaria que você fosse profetiza Morgan...

-Se da minha boca saíssem profecias o mundo estava fudido!

-Morgan!-falou Lílian escandalizada.

-Mas é sério!- diz ela olhando o profeta.- Eu bem que disse que não deviam ter aceitado o Crouch... ele liberou os aurores para matar...

-Achei que você fazia isso...

-Sim... e você viu no que deu... matei gente inocente Líly... não sou melhor do que aqueles que me propus a caçar...

-Isso não interessa agora... você podia... repetir a conjuração... eu acho que sintonizei algo...

-O quê?

-O mundo dos mortos... acho que achei!

-Não vou dizer que estou emocionada...- disse se levantando.- Porque não estou...

-Não vou dizer que estou emocionada...-disse com o braço sangrando.-Porque não estou...

O homem soltou um engasgo sangrento, misto de raiva e riso, ele tinha acabado de tirar o capuz...

A pequena sala do esconderijo parecia um matadouro, se não fosse o fato de que todos os cadáveres ali eram humanos... até o das três meninas... suas irmãs... a menor pelo menos fora poupada de uma morte cruel, vítima de um Avada... as outras duas não... rupas e cabeços empapados de sangue... dezenove comensais mortos e muito mais desfigurados completavam a cena, cinco jovens como ela, duas mulheres...

Ele ria... ria... a beira da morte o insano ria, lhe apontou a varinha.

-Grave... Graveasdrah... Graveheart

Ela paralisou, sentiu o coração disparar... uma maldição antiga... uma maldição de família.

-Asdrah... heart... drakoon... Drakoheart...

Ela sentiu as costas rasgarem...

Soltou um berro... seu corpo pareceu se contorcer todo, ampliar.

-Gravehart... Drakoon... DrakoonHeart...

Ela sentiu as presas... qualquer coisa para acabar com aquele tormento...

Então o instinto prevaleceu, o cheiro do sangue venceu...

-Drakoon As...

Ele não terminou a maldição... O enorme Dragão rompeu o telhado da casa... se abaixou e partiu seu peito...

Ela devorou seu coração...

Uma vez eu escutei que não se deve devorar um coração... ele mantem a pessoa contigo pra sempre...

Mas isso não era importante, ela não tinha se transformado em um dragão totalmente... então podia pensar... e pensando em meio a fúria encontrou seu culpado...

-Voldmort.

Foi o que lhe dissera Lílian chorando... quando teve que abandonar o estudo do véu...

-Então ele os está perseguindo?-disse a outra organizando as anotações da amiga.- E qual a novidade?

-Ela não quer nos matar...- ela disse com olhos vidrados...

-E o que ele quer.- disse a outra.- Recrutá-los? Ele é realmente burro...

-Ele quer matar... meu bebê.

Os pergaminhos caíram das mãos de Morgan ao ver o desespero naqueles olhos verdes... ela está chorando.

-Meu bebê Morgan! Ele só tem alguns meses! E disseram que ele é que vai... ah! Isso é injusto!- ela cai de joelhos no chão.- Harry é só um bebê...

Mas ele não é mais um bebê Lílian...

Ele cresceu... e muito.


	9. CAP 08 DESPERTAR

**CAP. 08. DESPERTAR**

Uma jovem mulher ruiva, de estranhos olhos violeta olha por uma janela.

-Achei então que tudo merecia uma explicação, assim como você me explicou...

-Sei.- diz o bruxo olhando pela mesma janela.- Agora entendo tudo Morgan.

-Por isso, acho que devo partir...

-Você tem certeza Morgan? É seu desejo?

-Professor... eu não sei mais me controlar... vou matar de novo, sei que vou.

Desviou o olhar para o homem a sua frente, alguém que escutara muitas de suas dores em tempos idos...

-Morgan, podemos encontrar uma cura para essa maldição mal-feita... com certeza há pessoas aqui que podem ajudar.

Ela voltou a apertar a veste contra o corpo ferido... na sua mente confusa ainda haviam gritos... muitos.

Os gritos de seus amigos perdidos...

Os gritos de seus inimigos malditos...

Os gritos de suas irmãs mortas...

Mas o seu grito nunca foi ouvido, foi sentido na terra.

Um imenso dragão vermelho batia asas sobre um céu nublado, ela sabia, uma fazenda um lugar onde comensais se reuniam... uma chance em mil de encontrar o autor de tanta desgraça, mas o desejo de sangue a impelia a frente.

Sangue. Sangue... Sangue! O SANGUE DE VOLDMORT EM MINHAS PRESAS!

Isso poderá me acalmar, ou morrerei na tentativa, em meio ao caminho sete vassouras emparelharam com o dragão, pessoas vestidas de negro comemoram o encontro, querem levar um bom presente ao mestre, Dragões são de grande serventia. Ela deixou-se conduzir, ferindo dois de seus prováveis captores, para não deixar óbvio seu desejo de ser levada ao mestre daqueles tolos.

Um feitiço e um estremeção e o Dragão Vermelho pousou numa clareira na floresta a frente, vários bruxos com capas e capuzes estavam ali, muitos feitiços a obrigaram a fechar as asas e ficar quieta.

Ele apareceu, o odioso tolo, o maldito infame e nem todas as palavras malditas do mundo puderam conter a fúria gelada que os percorreu ao se encararem, ele sibilou.

-Isso não é um Dragão!

Era tarde, o jato de fogo atingira mais de uma dúzia de comensais, o animal tentava fazer o maior número de feridos possíveis... cauda, garras, presas e fogo, até se deparar com a criatura odiosa, Voldmort não se movera, a fúria de um dragão não era nada para ele.

"OLHA PRA MIM MALDITO! OLHA O MOSTRO QUE ME TORNEI!"

-Eu sei quem você é dragão!- ele sibilou.- Morgan Graveheart!

Um Sopro de chamas foi a resposta, Voldmort aparatou um pouco ao lado.

-Você é uma grande bruxa Morgan, estou muito disposto em aceita-la em minha "família".

ÓDIO.

-Você tem nas mãos um poder único Morgan, pense nisso... você me seria muito útil e eu posso ajudá-la nessa "embaraçosa" situação.

O dragão aproximou a cara do bruxo, alguns comensais cochichavam a sua volta.

-Interessada Graveheart? Sua liberdade, poder, em troca do que sabe. Você está no ministério, sabe sobre muitas coisas... que posso ajuda-la.

O dragão recua rapidamente a face e desfere uma labareda, a despeito dos inúmeros feitiços que recebe ela se concentra num único alvo, ele está se divertindo, cansando-a.

-Admito que é uma decepção.- Sibilou Voldmort.- Esperava que você se torna-se uma de nós no dia em que entrou em Hogwarts.Não Morgan? Então receio que você tenha se tornado um empecilho. AVADA KEDRAVA!

A coisa mais absurda do mundo ocorreu, ela era uma grande duelista, de reflexos rápidos, vários comensais exclamaram assustados quando o dragão... desaparatou.

Perguntem a Dumbledore o que aconteceu na ocasião, ele e outros bruxos chegaram a presenciar o fato, muitos comensais fugiram quando o Dragão enfrentou Voldmort, ambos aparatando e desaparatando, atingindo o que estivesse a volta, ela pisando, cortando, esmagando, queimando.

Voldmort com certeza perdeu as contas dos que morreram nas consecutivas maldições letais disparadas em direção ao Dragão.

Só com a chegada do grupo de bruxos é que o duelo terminou, Voldmort fugiu... o dragão teve que ser contido de modo violento.

Um feitiço tão doloroso quanto uma Cruciatus a fez retornar a sua forma... ela viu seu corpo ferido e nu estendido no chão.

-Morgan... Morgan Graveheart...- ele sorriu bondosamente.- Acabou, pode descansar agora.

Dumbledore gentilmente lhe conjurou vestes e a ajudou, após sua recuperação ela decidiu deixar o país, não nunca se unira a Ordem, não se sentia digna, ainda sentia o cheiro de sangue...

Sangue...

Derramar o sangue dos amigos...

Dos inimigos...

Da sua própria família...

Ela ergue as mãos sujas de sangue.

-Essa sou eu...

-Não.- ele diz sorrindo.- Essa é parte de você.

Ele retira um lenço branco e imaculado da veste, ele parece mesmo um anjo.

-Você também é uma pessoa que foi muito amada, só que se esqueceu disso.

Amada por sua mãe...

Por suas irmãs...

Por Snape e Sirius...

Por minha mãe...

Por mim... ele sorriu.

Ele está limpando o sangue de suas mãos, mas o lenço não fica sujo...

-Isso é uma ilusão?

-Não... isso é perdão.

-Eu estou sendo perdoada?

-Não... você pode me perdoar?

-Mas você não me fez mal... foi um acidente.

Ela corria, Dumbledore estava preocupado, pois Fudge estivera ali com ordem de deter Harry, leva-lo... ela se lembra de te-los visto tem que correr chegar antes deles na ala hospitalar. Mesmo estuporando Dawlish não pode evitar, havia um quê de tristeza naqueles olhos verdes quando foi novamente transportado sem desejar...

Havia um caos onde ela conseguiu aparatar, comensais não permitiam a entrada no interior do Ministério, Dumbledore também não podia forçar a entrada.

Ao longe Belatriz Lestrange ria...

Ao cruzarem os olhares a outra moveu os lábios.

-O mestre está na sala do véu.- Belatriz sorriu e desaparatou.

Morgan também.

-Eu só queria protege-lo, não magoá-lo.

-Mas eu também não tinha intenção de ferí-la.- ele sorriu

Ela esticou os braços e envolveu o rapaz.

-Você cresceu Harry.

-Você acordou Morgan...

Ela abriu os olhos.

Estava sentada na cama do hospital, braços em torno do rapaz a sua frente, ambos com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Eu achava que não sabia chorar...- ela sorri.

-Eu também... senti saudades Morgan.

-Eu também Harry.- ela o abraçou de novo.-Eu também...

Eu posso sentir agora, que estou livre... da sombra de meu passado. Da escuridão em meu coração.

Ela viu quando carregaram o rapaz, mas se recostou na cama calma, sabia agora que haviam novos dias a frente, e eles lhe pareceram luminosos.

* * *

.- Morgan é autobiográfica Mel???

¬¬ -Ééééé... eu tive um caso com um professor de poções mal-humorado, sexy e vc sabe...

PS: Muito verdadeira a afirmação acima! Agora passem logo pra AP!!!!!


End file.
